


Rachel to Rich

by michael_makesan_exit



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_makesan_exit/pseuds/michael_makesan_exit
Summary: she...- he tells his friends





	1. Chapter 1

I fell asleep in class. Again. It was the middle of 8th grade. I’m failing history. I mean history was boring, anyway. Oh well.

        I look down at myself. I'm wearing a baggy sweater and jeans, my hair pulled into a messy bun. My red and blonde hair was annoying. I put red streaks in last week because I got bored. It looks good, I guess.

        "Miss Goranski? Are you paying attention?" I heard the teacher say, I turned to him. I nodded, lying.

        "Good." He kept rambling on about God-knows-what. And honestly, I don’t care.

        I totally space out. I keep thinking about last night, my parents fighting. Yelling, throwing things while I locked my door and cried under my blanket. I hate it. I hate them. But more importantly, I hate myself.

        I don’t even realize I’m crying until the boy next to me, Michael taps me. “Hey, are you okay?” he asks me, quietly.

        I wipe my eyes and nod. I look down at my jeans until the bell rings.

. . .

 

        I walk home, I live a few blocks away. I dread as I walk through the door. My dad is watching Tv and my mom isn’t home yet.

        “How was school, honey?” My dad asks me. “Good, I guess,” I respond.

        He just nods and I run upstairs. I lock my door when I go into my room. I always do, even if no one’s home. I grab my phone out of my backpack, but there isn’t really a need to. I don’t really have any friends. I have maybe three. Jake Dillinger, Christine Canigula, and Brooke Lohst. They’ve always been friends though. Since, practically forever. We’re not all as close as we used to though. It’s sad but true.

        I lay on my bed and take my hoodie off. I’m wearing a band tee under it. I just lay there and think. I think about mostly one thing… what the hell am I doing in this body? Holy shit, I’m a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she...- he tells his friends

The next few days were kind of a blur. I started wearing like three sports bras at a time. I go to school as if it’s totally normal, my friends don’t seem to notice much. I get a few glances from Jake but that’s kinda normal, I just smile at him.  
Science is only fun with Brooke, we just screw around. She’s probably my best friend, honestly. I kinda wanna tell her, I trust her so why should it be a problem?...  
“Hey, Brooke?” I ask her, quietly because the teacher is talking.  
“Hmm?” she leans in close to me.  
“I think I’m trans, but like I’m not totally sure…” I look back at her and she’s just smiling at me, she honestly has a great smile.  
“Oh my god R- what do you wanna be called?” I think about that for a second “Rich.” She nods  
“That’s awesome, I’m really proud of you!”  
“Miss Lohst, shush, I am trying to teach.” The teacher snaps at Brooke, I giggle.  
The bell rings shortly after and we pack up our things, “Can I come over after school? Since it’s like Friday and you know you can always stay with me-”  
“Yes, Brookie, I’ll come over tonight.” I smile at her and she sighs, happily. I know she just wants to talk about the girl she likes, Chloe Valentine. We have lunch right now so we walk together. I packed myself some goldfish and a juice box.  
“Rach, you should really eat more..” Christine said to me, I winced a little  
“Sorry.” I take a drink, smiling sadly.  
Brooke sits next to me and whispers to me, “Do you want me to say, or you?” I shrug.  
“Guys, can I tell you something?” I take a shaky breath. “I think I’m a b-boy…”  
Christine’s jaw drops a little and Jake kinda stares at me, a kinda dumb grin on his face. I just look at them all, wondering, “What?” I say to them, breaking the silence.  
“That’s chill,” Jake says, he’s still smiling that dumb beautiful smile. I smile back at him. I’ve had a crush on Jake for like practically ever. Ever since I’ve known him, at least.  
Christine doesn’t even know what to say, it looks like. “Chris?” Brooke asks.  
“Hm? Oh that’s cool, I’m glad you told us, um..”  
“Rich,” I say for her. “It’s Rich now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are kinda short  
> sorry i don't update very much, i'm busy with school  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> please give me comments on things I can improve  
> xo Micha


End file.
